Une princesse parmi les loups
by carlou
Summary: Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait , sa faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était la et elle avait réussi à s'attirer des ennuis , enlevé et maintenant cuite à point sur le grille ... et si elle ce tromper ? et si ce n'était pas pour la manger qu'il l'avait enlevé?... Les radiations on changer la nature, mais se n'était pas sans conséquence sur les gênes des humains .
1. Chapter 1

coucou tous le monde ! voici ma première fiction sur Bellamy et Clarke , sa faisait un moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête et j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous, alors bonne lecture !

L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Jason Rothenberg et Kass Morgan.

* * *

Je m'appelle Clarke…Clarke Griffin est j'ai 17 ans.

C'est se quelle se répéter pour ne pas devenir folle dans cette navette.

La porte allé s'ouvrir et elle redouté beaucoup de chose, comme …est si l'air était toxique ? et si, il n'y avait pas de nourriture ? ou directement…si, ils ne survivent pas ?

Depuis quelle était dans cette satané navette elle n'arrêté pas de se poser des questions de la sorte. Depuis qu'ils l'on mit dans cette cellule volante en direction de la mort pour savoir si la terre était encore habitable, elle avait cette boule au ventre qui l'empêcher de bouger ou ne serais que de parler, et elle détesté ça. Elle détesté avoir peur.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant l'air s'infiltré. Elle ferma les yeux en sentent cette délicieuse odeur de fleur remplir c'est poumon. Sa lui faisait du bien respirer cette odeur. Sur l'arche les fleurs ne sentaient pas autant bon.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant ce qui ressembler au paradis c'était… elle ne trouva aucun mot pour l'expliquer, elle voulait juste se remplir les yeux de ce que lui offrez la nature. C'était vraiment diffèrent de ce que sa mère lui raconté sur la terre, elle disait que c'était dangereux, que tout avait était emporté, broyait par les radiations mais elle avait tort…

Elle sortit de c'est pensée et se retourna vers des jeunes qui crié …

Ils étaient en train de sautillé partout comme des gamins de 5 ans. Ils étaient heureux et sa se comprend. Sortir de l'enfer pour aller au paradis, qui ne le serait pas.

Clarke posa c'est deux pieds au sol.

-Clarke!

Elle se retourna interpellait par cette voix quelle connaissait si bien.

Wells se tenez devant elle avec un grand sourire … de quel droit se tenait-il devant elle ? comment pouvait-il faire comme rien ne c'était passer. Cet homme à qui elle faisait confiance… elle le foudroya du regard et son grand sourire s'effaça. Elle commença a avancé, vers où ? elle n'en sait rien. Mais pour vus qu'il arrête de la suivre.

-Clarke écoute moi ! insista-t-il

C'est mots…elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est mot l'avait comme électrisé.

-Ecouté quoi !? haussa-t-elle la voix en colère. Il n'y a rien à dire Wells ! poursuivi-t-elle

Il ne dit rien et la regarda avec un regard triste. Il la trahie est c'est tout, il n'y à rien dire.

-Excuse-moi. dit-il tristement

Croyait-il vraiment qu'il lui suffisait de s'excuser … comment peut-il juste demander ?

-T'excuser pour quoi ? pour n'avoir pas su garder un secret de ta meilleure amie, ou avoir fait tué son père ? dit-elle sur un ton froid

Il avait compris. Il avait compris que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et c'était à cause de lui … mais si seulement elle pouvait savoir le vraie du faux…

Après qu'elle lui est dit ça, elle ne lui reparler que quelle fois pendant les quatre jours qui était passer. Elle ne lui parler que quand c'était à propos du camp, elle ne voulait n'y le voir, n'y l'entendre. Comment avait-il eu le culot de lui demander pardon…

Elle se leva et enfila ses chaussures. Les quatre jours étaient passés plutôt vite, ils avaient construit un grand feu, ils chassaient et monté la garde, quelque chose lui dit qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, quelque chose rode dans le coin et c'était vraiment dangereux. Certain revenais avec des entailles profondes d'autre ne revenais pas du tout. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle voulait savoir ce que c'était, mais elle n'était quand même pas suicidaire, alors elle s'assit au bord du feu et elle attendit l'aube, Le moment exacte ou les chasseurs quitte le camp pour pouvoir chassait.

Les rayons du soleil commencent à se montrer timidement et le groupe de chasse avec.

Wells la vit les rejoindre mais ne répondit rien, il savait ou c'est qu'il pouvait les mettre c'est pensée. Elle se moque complétement de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, depuis le jour où ils sont appuyés sur le bouton rouge.

Un homme annonça le départ et ils se mirent tous en marche en direction de la forêt. Il avait bien plus hier et sa se voyait, les pieds de Clarke s'enfoncer dans la bout du chemin, juste avant de rentrée dans la forêt.

-Tiens tu vas avoir besoin de ça, si tu veux chasser.

Wells lui tendit la machette et elle le prit sans rien dire en faisant un signe de tête, pour le remercié, et partit devant.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de la machette, sauf si on l'attaqué bien sûr. Enfin, elle espérait que ce n'était pas un animal mutant avec 10 bras, et 30 pieds … non parce que là, elle serait vraiment dans la merde et jusqu'au cou.

Son regard se posa sur une fleur à côté d'un arbre, recouverts a moitié d'une mousse jaune et verte. Elle reconnut cette plante violette avec une nuance de rouge au milieu, elle permette de cicatriser les plaies assez profondes, mais pas complétement. Elle essaya de se souvenir s'il lui en resté dans son sac fait à l'aide de ceinture et drap de la navette, mais n'y parvint pas. De toute façon mieux en vos beaucoup que pas assez.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupie devant pour la ramasser … elle retira brutalement sa main qui était poser sur la tige. Une goutte de sang perla le long de son pouce pour finir écrasé par terre. Elle avait oublié que la fleur avait des piques tout le long de la tige. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et suçota son pouce. Une fois fini elle cassa quelque épine pour pouvoir la prendre sans se repiquer, elle la prit et elle se releva … elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, il y'en avait d'autre pas loin. Elle avança et grimaça au craquement de branche sous c'est pieds, elle aimé pas trop faire du bruit…surtout quand elle est toute seule, juste une machette a la main. Ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant, mais bon. Elle continua sa marche jusqu'au fleurs et s'accroupit pour les récupéré, elle les prenait avec toujours autant de délicatesse comme si …elle allait leurs faire mal. Elle continua sa récolte quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit beaucoup trop proche à son gout qui la fit sursauté.

Elle se releva vite, et brandit sa machette en avant. Elle était terrifiée par la grosse masse de poil noir aux oreilles et au dents pointue qui se poster devant elle, il était un tout petit peu plus grand qu'elle, et n'avait pas l'air très amical … c'est yeux était d'un bleu foncé avec du rouge sang autour de la pupille, il était mystérieux est envoutant, c'était assez bizarre. Son regard se dévia sur le loup à côté de lui, et elle pouvait entendre des petits grognements terrifiés. Un des amis du gros loup était tombé dans un piège. Il avait la patte entortiller par du fils de fer qui était relier a des casseroles qui se taper entre elle a chaque fois que l'animal bougé.

-Venait par ici j'ai entendu du bruit ! cria un homme.

Les hommes couraient vers eux. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prit, surement l'envie de mourir. Elle se dirigea vers la bête mais l'autre se montra agressif.

Elle avança doucement pour ne pas l'effrayé et posa sa machette au sol. La bête sembla se calmer et la laissa s'approcher. Elle accroupie devant la patte de la bête et retira le fils de fer qui avait sérieusement entailler la patte de l'animale, alors elle se retourna et prit deux écorce sur un arbre et y posa la plante quelle avait récupéré il y a peu de temps entre, elle jeta un œil à l'autre loup , et s'aperçu qu'on voyait plus c'est dent et c'est babine retroussé , il la regarder avec intriguassions . Elle se reconcentra sur la blessure est appuya sur les deux écorces ou la fleur était entre, du liquide violet en sortit et l'appliqua sur la blessure du loup.

Les bruit de pas se rapprocher et le loup se leva en partant dans la direction du brouillard du matin, tandis que l'autre loup noir c'était retourné vers elle, et la regarda avec un regard profond.

-Clarke ? quesque tu fait la ?

Elle se retourna et vis Wells et son groupe, il faut qu'elle trouve une excuse.

-Et bien je…balbutia-t-elle pour trouver une idée. Je …je suis venue cueillir des plantes et j'ai trébuché sur ce piège. Mentit-elle

Il souffla de soulagement .

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? interrogea-t-il

S'ayez il la remettait en colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entend sa voix, toute la haine remonté.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Wells. Cracha-t-elle sur un ton sec

Elle le bouscula en passant et partit en direction du camp, elle était partie toute seule sous le coup de la colère mais se quelle espérait c'est de ne pas croiser les amis de ce gros loup noir de toute à l'heure. Elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas attaqué parce que il était plutôt préoccupé par son ami que par elle. Elle remercia mentalement la personne d'avoir posait se piège là, qu'es qu'il se serait passer si n'y aurait pas était, il lui aurait sauté dessus par derrière et l'aurait probablement tué.

C'était donc sa qui tué les personnes de son camp, ils les dévoraient vivant … elle secoua sa tête pour enlever toute c'est affreuse image.

Qu'es qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? si, ils les attaques, il restera plus personnes, ils n'ont pas d'arme ici. Il faudrait qu'il construise des barrières qu'il les séparera mais ils ne le feront jamais attend. Elle doit le dire à Wells, il aurait peut-être une idée. Mais pour l'instant elle allait rentrer calmement au camp.

...

Elle c'était assis sur un rondin de bois et regarder le groupe de chasse rentrée, elle se leva a la vue de Wells et se dirigea vers lui.

-Wells ! l'appela-t-elle

Ils se dirigea vers elle.

Il faut se dépêcher à construire, des loups rode autour du camp.

-Des loups ? questionna-t-il

-Oui, ça ressemble à un chien, mais sauvage.

Il acquiesça, elle avait vu sa dans un livre que sa mère lui avait ramené de la grande bibliothèque de l'arche, il n'y avait pas ce genre d'animaux sur l'arche.

-Combien ils sont ? demanda-t-il

-J'en ai vu que deux mais apparemment se genre d'animal se déplace en meute, donc il doit en avoir beaucoup qui se sont repartit un peu partout.

-Ils doivent surement attendre qu'on c'éparpille pour nous attaquer. Dit-il en se concentrant

Un homme assez baraqué les interrompue. Il avait un couteau dans sa poche droite, et il avait l'aire bien affuté…

-Wells, il faut que tu viennes voir ça.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle

-On parlera de sa demain. Finit-il

Demain ? qui c'est ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre demain et maintenant ?

Wells partit en direction de la sortit du camp accompagner de l'homme, elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et elle partit en direction de la navette pour aller se reposer, mais avant d'entrer son regard se posa sur Wells qui discutait avec… qui c'était d'ailleurs ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un du camp, c'est vêtement n'était pas comme eux … mais alors qui ?

Elle s'approcha un peut et le regarda plus attentivement. Il était grand, bien taillé, cheveux bruns très foncé et bouclé. Il avait cette aire qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop l'embêter. Elle sortit de ces pensées quand l'homme la montra du doigt. Qu'es qu'il lui voulait ? elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu et s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seule. D'autre gars comme lui mais cette fois habillé de peau et de masque avec des tatouage se tenait à côté de lui avec des armes bien travaillé. Mais qu'es qu'ils font ici ?

Elle était contente de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur terre mais pas trop quand même, parce que vu la façon dont ils étaient sa signifié rien de bon.

Wells la regarda et se retourna vers l'homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, et la seconde d'après il se retrouva allongé parterre le nez en sang…

Elle grossit ses yeux étonnés par la violence du coup, surtout qu'il osé l'agressé alors qu'ils sont que trois et eux tout un camp.

Elle courue jusqu'à lui et l'aida a se relevé, il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que ça allait.

Mais pour il se prenait celui-là ?

-Qu'es qu'il vous prend de faire ça !? dit-elle sur un ton agressif

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et le poussa. Elle sentit une main le tiré en arrière.

-Clarke c'est bon laisse ! articula-t-il douloureusement

Quoi il va rien dire ?! il est en train de se faire une racler devant tout le monde ! ah bravo le leader !

-Quoi tu vas rien dire !? tu vas le laisser te ridiculiser devant ton peuple et te rabaisser ?

Elle ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendra jamais ce genre de personne.

-Laisse-moi faire Clarke …

Elle lui coupa la parole, irritée par son manque de réaction.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis le début et tu te retrouves éclaté par terre. Termina-t-elle

Et sa recommencera encore si tu ne me donne pas ce que je veux. Dit l'homme sur un ton dur

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait pas quoi dire contre temps d'arrogance, alors elle regarda en le fusillant du regard

-Si tu cherches les embrouilles vas t'en ailleurs, on n'a pas que ça à faire de s'occupé de « personnes » comme vous. Crachat-elle d'un ton froid

Il s'avança vers elle avec un air arrogant mais elle ne bougea pas gardant toujours son regard dans le sien. Elle le défier du regard et vus son petit sourire sa lui plaisait. Ce petit sourire … que dire, elle avait envie de lui arrachait et lui faire avaler par les trous de nez.

-Je suis désolée Clarke, c'est pour le bien du peuple…

Elle n'avait pas trop prêté attention à la phrase que venait de dire Wells, elle était plutôt concentrée sur le regard du jeune homme. C'était bizarre parce que cet homme lui faisait pensée au loup dans la forêt, son regard était mystérieux, profond et flippant, sa c'est le cas de le dire …et lui c'est pareil…

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux sur les mains de l'homme. Elle ne savait pas que on pouvait avoir des ongles aussi long et pointue…

L'homme referma sa main en point et le desserra. C'est doigt était redevenu normale …

Elle leva son regard vers lui et il la regarder intensément.

S'ayez. Elle avait compris… elle santé que c'est jambe allé la lâché, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, était le loup dans la forêt, et elle … elle allait être leur repas de midi …

Elle se remémora la phrase de Wells, et compris qu'il l'avait échangé comme un vulgaire objet, contre qu'il ne les tue pas.

Elle le regard avec toute la haine quelle pouvait avoir.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois Wells, je t'égorge et te regarde te vidé de ton sang. Dit-elle d'un ton haineux

Il baissa la tête honteuse de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle passa sa main derrière son dos et toucha le bout du manche de la machette, puis elle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui était à présent à côté d'elle. Il tendit sa main derrière elle pour la pousser en avant mais elle se retourna et assena un coup de machette sur son bras, qui l'entailla profondément avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la forêt.

-Sale petite peste ! grogna-t-il

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir s'ils la suivaient ou pas, mais ce qu'elle était sûr, c'était quelle n'avait pas envie de mourir découper. Alors elle courut le plus vite possible s'en s'arrêtait. Les branche d'arbre qui la fouetté lui faisait atrocement mal, à chaque fois quelle touché sa joue un morceau de chaire s'enlever, alors imaginais plein de petit branche … sa peau était en feu , son cœur battait tellement vite . Elle sauta au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre mais s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas tomber dans le fossé qui lui faisait face.

Elle regarda derrière elle affolé et vit les hommes courir vers elle. Puis elle se retourna vers fossé, et pria pour que ça ne lui fasse pas mal et la seconde d'après elle se retrouvé en bas du fossé la tête qui tourné… elle se releva mais ne bougea plus …

6 loup était poster devant elle les babine retroussé en grognent.

S'ayez, elle allait mourir , elle qui pensait que c'était le paradis elle c'était tromper c'était l'enfer.

* * *

et voila ! j'espère que sa vous a plus ! a la prochaine , enfin si vous avez aimé .


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus cour mais bon ,il est là au moins.**

 **je remercie ce qui mon laissé des reviews , ça fait toujours plaisir** . **Mais par contre je suis désolé j'aurai dû le dire avant mais c'était le premier chapitre que je poster et j'étais presser donc j'avais complètement oublier de le préciser... cette fiction est une _BELLARKE_**

 **bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps . bonne lecture! et encore désoler pour ne pas avoir préciser...**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, si elle était morte ou pas encore, elle ne voyait plus rien juste le noir complet.

Elle se souvenez juste d'avoir vus les 6 loups devant elle et d'avoir ressenti une forte douleur sur le haut du crâne, après sa plus rien.

Pourquoi elle ? pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur elle ? elle fait toujours tout pour être discrète mais sa discrétion la mène toujours à se retrouver la première dans les plans foireux … c'est ça, sa vie a toujours été un plan foireux, et complètement … de sa naissance a maintenant.

Son père qui meurt, son meilleur ami qui la trahie deux fois … Wells …se nom…se foutue nom. Il a toujours pensée qu'a lui et a lui seule. Comme son père. Le meilleur ami de son père. Le chancelier. A croire que c'est de famille de trahir les meilleurs amis.

Son peuple est foutu, avec lui comme chef, ils seront tous mort avant 1 mois. Mais de toute façon qu'es qu'elle en avait à faire puisqu'elle ne serait pas là pour le voir, puisqu'elle est …

Attend ou était-elle déjà ?

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est paupière était trop lourde…

Plus elle forcer à les ouvrir plus elle sentait une douleur affreuse sur le haut de son crâne et sur son visage aussi, mais sa c'était dut à la course poursuite de toute à l'heure

Elle força encore et encore jusqu'à apercevoir un peu de lumière… elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était flou mais après avoir cligné des yeux un certain nombre de fois, sa vue s'amélioré.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée par terre, entouré de bois qui formé une immense pièce, ou était-elle ?

Elle se leva et frissonna, elle frotta c'est deux mains ensemble pour se procurer de la chaleur, il faisait plutôt froid, à chaque fois quelle expiré, une fumée blanche sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait appris sur l'arche que la vapeur de notre corps est un gaz et est donc invisible… sauf quand il fait froid. L'air expiré est aux alentours de 20 degrés Celsius et quand il entre en contact avec un air froid, il se condense et forme de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau liquide. Cette eau devient solide et est donc visible.

Elle tourna la tête et scruta la pièce… Enfin se qui ressembler à une pièce. Il faisait un peu sombre donc elle put voir que la table avec un des quatre pieds cassés remplacer par un rondin de bois et deux trois chaises autour.

C'était bizarre …toute la pièce était remplie de cette odeur que les hommes au tatouages porté, une odeur qui était vraiment pas agréable à sentir, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant dans l'arche.

Elle s'avança encore pour voir plus de détail mais se stoppa net a la vue d'une chaise coller au mur droit de la « pièce ». Une grosse chaine entouré la chaise et était relier a des crochets cloués au mur, elle fronça les sourcils intriguer par la substance sur les chaine mais aussi sur la chaise. Ne voyant pas la couleur que pouvait bien avoir cette substance, elle s'approcha et posa le bout de c'est doigt sur le métal froid des chaines. Elle les fit glisser le long des anneaux et les frotta entre eux … des frissons la parcourue en reconnaissant se liquide rouge …c'était du sang.

Les personnes qui l'avait enlevé, avait torturé et surement tué la personne qui se trouvé sur cette chaise … elle se dépêcha a frotté le sang qu'elle avait sur les doigts sur le mur d'en face. Sa la répugné de savoir quelle avait le sang d'une personne qui a souffert le martyr, surtout que se sang était tout frais … mais qui était bien c'est gens ? c'est abominable personne qui prennent du plaisir a torturé les personnes ? …

Un bruit l'interpella a l'autre bout de la pièce, et elle sursauta.

Elle regarda autour d'elle paniqué. Quelqu'un lui avait pris sa machette … comment pouvait-elle se défendre sans sa machette ? elle se mit derrière la table pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce qui se trouvé dans l'angle. Pourquoi il ne faisait pas plus claire dans satané pièce ?

-qui es la ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton peut rassurer.

Pas de réponse.

Elle prit une des chaises de la table est la contourna en brandissant la chaise devant elle.

Plus elle avancer plus elle apercevait deux ronds qui brillait dans la pénombre. Sa faisait plutôt peur …ça ne bouger pas mais sa l'observer. Elle s'approche encore et distingue un nez… une bouche … des cheveux bouclés. Ça y est, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait entaillé et quelle avait tenue tête au camp.

-quesque tu me veux ? siffla-t-elle sur un ton froid

L'avait-il observé pendant tous se temps ? Il était appuyé contre le mur les jambes croiser et continuer à la fixé du regard …

Les seconde défiler et elle n'avait pas abaisser le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une trappe en bois s'ouvre du planché pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune avec des tresse … elle regarda l'homme puis moi.

-oh, je vois que j'arrive au meilleur moment dit-elle avec un petit sourire je crois qu'une tactique de ton plan a faillé grand frère, regarde là, elle est prête à te mordre. Continua-t-elle à s'adressant à l'homme.

Il fronça les sourcils et la foudroya du regard

-ok je n'ai rien dit, mais je suis venue pour te dire qu'on mange.

Elle referma la trappe derrière elle et l'homme afficha un sourire en coin en la regardant, puis il se dirigea vers la même trappe que d'où la fille était sortie et l'ouvra, il posa son pied sur le début de l'échelle et releva la tête vers Clarke. Il semblait réfléchir puis il descendit les marches jusqu'à plus le voir du tout … avait-il fait exprès de laissait la trappe ouverte ?

Clarke laissa écouler quelque seconde pour être sur qu'il n'était plus la puis elle s'avança lentement mais surement. Elle laissa dépassé sa tête puis finalement après avoir conclue qu'il n'y avait personne elle se précipita à descendre.

Elle se retourna vers le rideau et le poussa légèrement pour voir à l'extérieur. Le soleil l'aveugla un peu au début mais après quelque clignement des yeux elle put voir correctement.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens ici, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et à son plus grand étonnement ils n'étaient pas en train de se train ballé nu dehors, parce que tous ce qu'elle avait vue à présent montré qu'ils étaient cannibales et d'après les livres de l'arche les cannibales sont nus. Non là ils avaient des vêtements normaux ou des peaux sa dépendait. Elle sortit carrément du rideau pour mieux observer.

Ils avaient l'air joyeux, ils riaient, les enfants joués, elle tourna son regard vers une grande table. Il y avait tous le camp qui mangé ensemble… comme une grande famille. Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vus sa … trop longtemps.

-maman ! Jake a mordu mon bras et a griffais mon coup ! bouda l'enfant.

Cette phrase la percuta de plein fouet. Elle rentra dans la cabane et s'appuya contre le mur de bois.

Elle avait oublié ! elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était dans un clan de loup…enfin de loup garous peut importe ! il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici, et vite !

Elle se baissa pour ne pas se faire repérer et sortit de la cabane pour se diriger vers un tronc d'arbre fraichement abattue. Elle laissa dépasser sa tête pour pouvoir observé la table et aperçu l'homme bizarre et sa sœur en bout de table. L'homme semblait regarder la cabane d'où elle venait avec intriguassions. Il devait surement se demander quand c'est qu'elle sortirait.

Les yeux de Clarke se dirigea vers la grande porte qui séparer le camp de la nature dangereuse. Elle s'assit par terre et s'appuya au tronc. C'était la seule issue. Comment pouvait-elle bien faire pour y arrivé sans qu'on la voie ? elle devrait passait derrière les cabanes, elle aurait plus de chance pour qu'on ne la voit pas et arrivé à la dernière elle courait vers la porte. Sa c'est une bonne idée, vue que c'est la pose mangeait, il n'y a personne qui garde la porte. Elle se remit à genoux et regarda la table … il manque quelqu'un. L'homme assit à coter de la jeune femme avait disparue. Il faut qu'elle se dépêche.

Elle se dépêcha à passer derrière les cabanes en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire choper juste avant la sortit. Elle s'arrêta et regarda encore la grande table, on n'est jamais sûr après tout …

Rien avait bougé, c'est le moment de se sauver. Elle allait sortir de ce camp c'était qu'à 10 mètre d'elle, elle peut y arriver …

-Hey !

Elle tourna sa tête vers le cri. C'était l'homme bizarre, il était devant la cabane de tout à l'heure et c'est yeux était dirigé vers elle… merde ! elle c'était fait repérer ! toute la table avait tourné la tête vers elle.

Elle n'avait plus le temps et se releva et partit en courant vers la porte mais juste quand elle passa la limite de la porte elle se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la boue et les cailloux … quelqu'un venait de la plaqué par terre, lui maintenant les mains dans le dos.

-lâché moi ! cria -t-elle en se débattant

L'homme se releva la soulevant par la main comme si elle ne peser rien et la maintenue droite.

L'homme bouclé s'approcha d'elle.

-tu ne sortira pas d'ici. dit-il sur un ton sec

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait pris, peut-être parce que on l'avait plaqué dans la boue ou qu'il lui dis en pleine face qu'elle ne sortira jamais ici , comme si c'était lui qui décider de sa vie …

Elle serra sa mâchoire et racla sa gorge, formant beaucoup de salive au centre de bouche et le cracha avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son fichu visage. Elle se moquait bien de qui il pouvait être, elle avait juste envie de lui arrachait la tête.

-vas te faire voir. Cracha-t-elle sur un ton froid

L'homme reçu le cracha sur la joue, et l'essuya du revers de sa manche. Elle fut retournée brutalement et l'homme s'apprêta à lui donner une gifle et elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit voyant que l'homme n'arrivé pas a avancé sa main. La seconde qui suit une main s'assit celle de l'homme avec des tatouage.

-je ne t'es pas permit de la frapper. Dit-il sur un ton dur

L'homme au tatouage le regarda et s'excusa en abaissant la tête en signe de respect.

L'homme bouclé la prit par le bras et la fit avancer elle ne savait ou. Elle fit un coup sec du bras pour qu'il la lâche

-je sais marché toute seul. Cracha-t-elle

Il ne dit rien et la poussa vers une tante cette fois ci.

-change toi, il y a des affaires à l'intérieure.

Elle rentra et se changea, elle avait mis un teeshirt gris avec un pantalon noir troué au genou, il n'était pas très propre mais c'était toujours mieux que la boue.

Elle sortit de la tante ou l'homme était en train d'attendre

-bien, maintenant suis moi.

Il avait toujours se ton dans sa voix, se ton ou on ne savait jamais s'il parlait normalement ou si il était froid.

Elle rentra dans la cabane … elle ne savait pas si elle servait à quelque chose vous la poussière qui y avait …

-à quoi elle sert ? questionna-t-elle

L'homme ouvrit un placard et chercha.

-assis toi sur la table.

-tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. Coupa-t-elle sur un ton froid

Il souffla d'exaspération en penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière, puis il se retourna, il s'approcha d'elle pour placer c'est deux mains sur sa taille, pour le soulevé et la faire s'assoir sur la table. Mais sa c'était c'est intention parce que quand il s'avança vers elle, elle prit le petit couteau quelle avait cacher dans sa poche de pantalon et qu'elle avait pris dans l'angle où se situé une armoire. Ils avaient surement dû la trouver. Bref… elle sent fichait de ou elle l'avait trouvé, le but c'était de sans servir.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers le couteau pointer vers lui et afficha un petit sourire en coin.

-que croit tu faire avec ça ? questionna-t-il

-tu sourira moins quand « sa » sera planter dans ton corps.

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un air dur un moment puis il fronça les sourcils troublés. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, qu'es qu'il était en train de faire ? elle sentie une sensation bizarre dans c'est oreille, elle n'entendait plus rien, son l'ouïe c'était coupé et son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher du sien …elle voulait détourner les yeux mais quelque chose l'en empêcher. Un son perçant lui faisait tourné la tête, c'était un ultrason…

Elle était irrésistiblement attirée par le sol… comme faisait-il ça ? attend une minute, es que c'était un signe de soumission ? elle fronça les sourcils et arrêta d'écouter se sont perturbant. Elle fit un geste en avant pour le poignardé mais Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il lui avait déjà attraper la poignée et l'avait fait se retourner de façons à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos a lui et que c'est poignée soi retenue derrière celui-ci entourer par c'est main.

-tu est trop prévisible.

Même sans le voir elle pouvait deviner qu'il avait son sourire en coin de bouche.

-Merci pour l'encouragement, ne t'inquiète pas je recommencerais, mais cette fois tu ne l'entendra même pas. dit-elle sur un ton froid

Elle essaya de se dégager mais l'homme la tenait trop fermement pour espérait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit mouvement.

Il avait resserré sa prise en faisant tomber le couteau par terre et en réduisant l'espace qui avait entre le dos de Clarke et le torse de l'homme. Quelque seconde après l'homme se décolla et pris le couteau par terre en passant.

Cet homme était vraiment bizarre … une question lui trotta dans la tête, même si elle savait déjà la réponse et avait envie de la poser.

-c'était toi le loup dans le bois.

Elle avait plus dit comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Il se retourna et acquiesça.

-et à côté c'était ta sœur, le loup prit dans le piège.

Il ocha encore de la tête.

-pourquoi nous a tu aidais ? questionna-t-il.

C'était bizarre mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… ressentit la détresse de l'animale en le regardant, comme si … il me demander en personne de l'aidait …

Il ne disait rien et il la regardait juste concentré dans c'est parole.

-T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas vraiment à ta place parmi les humains, je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu étais le « chef » dans ta bande d'amis dans le ciel, que certaine nuit tu avais du mal à dormir et tu avais envie de sortir la nuit, ou des fois sa dépend, de tué les personnes que tu déteste ?

Après réflexions c'est vrai que dans sa bande d'amis avant que son père meurt et qu'elle soit enfermer c'était elle qui prenez les décisions , et certaine nuit elle m'était plus d s'endormir…mais comment savais-t-il tout ça ?

-alors ? questionna-t-il a tu pensais à ça. reprit-il

Que voulait-il insinuait par la ?

* * *

 **Et voila , j'espère que sa vous a plus , malgré les fautes d'orthographe ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou! je suis de retour pour le chapitre 3! même si il a mit longtemps à être poster, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

* * *

Qu'elle se souvienne personne savait qu'elle ne dormait presque pas la nuit, même pas sa mère. Alors comment un gars qu'elle ne connait pas et qui plus est, vie sur la terre c'est tout ça ?

-comment sais-tu ça ? questionna-t-elle

-tu n'est pas la seule à qui ça arrive.

Qu'es qu'il voulait dire par là ? Au fond d'elle, elle en avait une petite idée. Mais elle prié pour ne pas que ce soit ça. Et de toute façon ça ne colle pas, eux ils sont sur la terre et elle, elle était dans le ciel.

-et à qui sa arrive ? demanda-t-elle

Il la regarda attentivement pour voir quelle serait sa réaction

-les gardes du camp, les enfants, les femmes, les hommes, moi …

Il disait sa normalement tout en tripotant un ruban dans ses mains …Ils sont fous…c'est surement sa …ils sont tous atteint d'une maladie à cause des radiations …

-c'est une blague c'est ça ? non parce que si sans est une, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

\- bien alors explique moi pourquoi tu nous comprends.

Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'en était pas un … non elle était pas un de ces monstres qui tue de sang-froid… C'est monstre qui ne ressens aucune émotion …qui déchiquète tous se qui bouge…

-je ne sais pas, mais c'est surement pas ce que tu penses.

-et alors c'est quoi ?

Il avait posé son ruban et lui faisait face

Il y avait des pensées qui lui disait que c'était possible et d'autre lui disait que c'était impossible, elle n'en savait rien et si c'était vrai, oui car il faut s'attendre au pire. Alors sa voulez dire qu'on lui avait mentit toute sa vie, du moment où elle est née à maintenant …

-alors pourquoi es que je ne me suis pas transformé ? questionna-t-elle

-tu a 17 ans ,il en faut 18 pour avoir c'est première transformation, et c'est pour ça que tu es ici, les première transformation sont très difficile et la plus part sont meurtrière

-et comment explique-tu que je suis né dans le ciel ? dit-elle pour le faire t'aire une bonne fois pour toute

Il ne pourrait pas répondre à celle-là. Elle est née dans le ciel et de se quelle c'est, c'est les radiations qui ont transformer c'est hommes en ce qu'ils sont. Alors comment ?

Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit

-je ne sais pas, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Conclut-il

-donc tu n'as aucune preuve que j'en suis une et donc je peux partir .

Elle se retourna et fit quelque pas vers la sortit avant qu'il se mette devant l'entrée est tende son bras droit pour lui barré la route

-je suis un alpha, je sais qui les ou qui les pas, et toi tu en fait partit que ça te plaise ou non tu resteras ici. dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il souriait mais sa voix était dure. Elle le regarda quelque minute en serrant sa mâchoire et en retenant toute les insultes qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche à cet instant. Elle s'avança pour passer en dessous du bras mais il se déplaça et elle fut barré par son torse. Elle se tenait droite et le foudroyé du regard.

-tu ne sortira pas, alors soi tu coopère et tu restes dans le camp libre de faire ce que tu veux, enfin presque. Ou soi tu ne coopère pas et tu reviens dans la prison à toi de choisir.

Il avait toujours se sourire provocateur quelle avait envie de lui faire manger et sa tête baisser vers elle l'énerver encore plus , car elle se sentez toute petite. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne sortira pas enfin pas maintenant en tout cas alors autant faire croire qu'il avait gagné sur elle, mais dès que l'occasion se présente elle court.

Il la regardait encore et il savait qu'il avait gagné alors quand elle sortit en le bousculant il la laissa passer.

A peine sortit, au lieu d'être tranquille, Clarke vit la sœur s'avançait vers elle.

Quand ce n'est pas le frère c'est la sœur se dit-elle mentalement

-tient, tient tu es sorti vivante à ce que je vois. Commença-t-elle. De toute façon Bellamy n'est pas méchant avec les femmes ne t'inquiète pas.

Oh c'était donc sa son nom …Bellamy

Elle s'approcha de Clarke et lui tendit la main.

-octavia Blake.

Clarke regarda la main de la jeune femme tendue et ne fit rien. La brune retira sa main

-je comprend, tu dois nous prendre pour ...

Clarke lui coupa la parole

-pour des cannibales. Termina-t-elle

-pardon ?

Elle croit avoir mal entendu

-j'ai dit que je vous prends pour des cannibales. Répéta-t-elle

Il y eu un petit silence puis la seconde d'après la brune explosa de rire … qu'avait -elle dit ?

-pourquoi tu rigole ?

Octavia arrêta de rire

-on n'est pas des cannibales loin de la ! confirma-t-elle

\- oh alors qui mange les gars qu'on a envoyé dans la forêt chassée ?

Dans son ton elle les accusés clairement.

Octavia perdit son sourire

-on est pas seul, il y a d'autre clan ici, ils n'ont pas les mêmes lois que nous.

Elle était rassurée quelle n'était pas avec les meurtriers de son camp mais elle était effrayée a l'idée de savoir qu'il y a des cannibales, et surtout d'autres loup beaucoup moins amical que ce camp sur lequel elle est tombé…

-Est qu'elles sont vos lois ? kidnappé les gens ? dit-elle sur un ton froid

-non , nos lois sont comme les vôtres ,donc pas le droit de tués sans raisons, pas le droit d'être cannibales , bref , on a pas le droit de faire certaine chose sans raison ou sans en avoir parler au chef.

Finalement ils ressemblaient plus à des hommes qu'a des monstres. C'était même plus strict que les humains.

-tu sais je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sorti de ce piège. Remercia-t-elle

Elle avait l'aire gentille, mais bon vos mieux se méfier des apparences…Clarke ocha la tête pour lui dire « de rien »

-quesque vous faisiez avant que tu ne tombes dans le piège ?

-ont regardais s'il n'y avait pas d' **intrus** sur notre territoire. Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot intrus

Clarke savait qu'elle parlait d'elle. Mais qu'es qu'ils allaient faire si elle ne se serait pas retourné ? lui sauté dessus ?

-qu'es que vous faisiez derrière moi ?

Le même petit sourire en coin que son frère apparut sur le coin de sa bouche. C'est vraiment une manie chez eux.

-on discutait avec Bellamy quand on avait entendu des voix a 1 km de nous ….

Oh, rien que sa …un kilomètre….

-on et allait voir et il y avait un groupe de jeune sur le chemin. On s'est préparer à vous faire peur… mais vous, vous êtes séparé, et si vous vous êtes séparé vous aller partir dans tous les sens donc on a rien fait …et dit moi …tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

Elle avait posé la question comme si elle ne comprenait pas la fille qui se trouvé en face d'elle

-pourquoi ? dit-elle ne comprenant pas

\- parce que tu t'écartes toute seul de ton groupe, alors que tu dois savoir surement que l'homme n'est plus le plus dangereux de la terre à présent

-il me fallait cette plante.

\- c'est bien ce que je me disais, tu es suicidaire.

Clarke afficha un petit sourire. Cette fille était vraiment sympa, rien à voir avec son frère sa c'est sûr.

-alors qu'elle est ton nom ? questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Clarke.

Clarke lui tendit la main pour se rattraper de toute à l'heure. Octavia la saisit en souriant.

-bienvenue par mie nous. Même si je suppose que tu ne resteras pas après que tu sache te contrôler.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, que voulait-elle dire par là ? avait-elle le droit de partir après ? il ne lui avait pas parler de sa toute à l'heure …non il avait plutôt l'aire de dire qu'elle allait rester toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'il était énervé et il a dit ça ? elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle pourrait partir.

-vient avec moi je vais te montrer là où tu vas dormir

Elle la suivie et elle s'arrêta devant une petite tante verte.

-voilà on y est. Si tu as besoin de te doucher, elle est là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt des bâche qui formait un carré avec pendu a un arbre une sorte de grosse poche maintenant l'eau a l'intérieure…. Euhm….le problème était que la douche se situé en plein milieu du camp et n'importe qui , qui passerait près pouvait voir ….

-Ne t'inquiète pas il y a une limite qu'on a pas le droit de franchir

Sa la rassurer que à moitié … la fille partit et Clarke regarda la douche. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, et sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris une bonne douche.

Elle marcha le long des tantes et des cabanes pour ne pas avoir trop de regard sur elle, puis elle s'avança dans la douche et se déshabilla pour laisser l'eau a moitié chaude coulé sur son visage, sa faisait tellement de bien. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis délustre pensa-t-elle

Elle ferma les yeux pour le savouré le plus longtemps possible. Sur l'arche l'eau ne lui faisait pas autant de bien…oui mais peut être que sur l'arche elle n'était pas en mode survie … elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à l'arche…elle respira un grand coup en baissant la tête. Elle devait être forte …pour lui. Elle releva la tête en se retournant, elle se sentait observer.

Elle scruta du regard le camp et ne vis personne. Elle perdait la tête maintenant …. Elle éteignit l'eau et elle se dirigea vers ses affaires en vitesse et les enfila, pour ne plus trembler de froids.

Elle avait toujours des picotements au visage donc elle rentra là ou Blake l'avait emmené, elle se rappelez qu'il avait des bandages dans les mains, il devait bien y avoir de quoi désinfecter.

Elle rentra dans la cabane en poussant doucement le rideau. Elle fut rassurée quand elle ne vit personne. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Les plantes quelle avait ramassé se trouvé sur la petite étagère de l'armoire… mais ils étaient tranquilles eux, il lui volait c'est plantes et…ou était son sac ?

Il ira le récupérer plus tard, pour l'instant elle attrapa une petite coupelle en bois et y mit les plantes dedans en les écrasant avec un petit bout bois qui trainer par là. Une fois terminée, elle le déposa sur la petite table et en prit dans les mains. Elle l'appliqua délicatement sur c'est plaies du visage en grimaçant légèrement.

-je savais que t'allais revenir ici

Elle sursauta interpeller par cette voix et se retourna

-tu sais ce que tu fais à ce que je voix .

C'était encore Bellamy accompagné toujours de son petit sourire arrogant

-tu vas me suivre jusque dans les toilettes ou ça se passe comment ? dit-elle agacé

Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche.

-s'il le faut oui

C'est bon, elle allait mourir avant le 3eme jour ici c'était certain.

-c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, je ne m'enfuirais pas dit-elle froidement

De toute façon elle allait sortir bientôt donc à quoi bon se faire poursuivre par une meute de loup et risquait de se faire arracher le bras au passage si elle peut le faire sans risque ? Il faut avoir juste un peu de patience …

-tu est docteur ? interrogea-t-il

Il avait perdu son petit sourire et était concentrée. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-pas vraiment.

Elle parlait toujours avec cette froideur ...elle ne pouvait pas sans empêcher, c'était sa tête, ou tout simplement lui entièrement qui l'énervé

Elle prit le bol et le posa à côté de l'armoire

-qu'es que tu veux dire par…

Il fut coupé par la voix de Clarke

\- ou est mon sac ?

Clarke en avait rien à faire de c'est question, elle n'avait pas besoin de sympathiser

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite

-quel sac ?

\- le sac ou vous vous êtes autorisé à fouiller dedans et à prendre mes fleurs…

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et réalisa qu'il ne lui manquait pas que sa …elle toucha son poignet et sentit qu'elle n'était plus la …non. Elle ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça. La panique lui prit et le sac avait complètement disparut de c'est pensée parce que le principale, c'était la montre, cette même montre qui lui enserrait le poignet chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes depuis la mort de son père.

-Où est la montre que je portais au poignet ? lui demanda-t-elle paniqué

Il nu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie et regarder chaque poignet de chaque personne du regard. Elle ne pas la perdre, elle ne doit pas.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une femme … elle était en train de la portait à son poignet la tripotant avec ses doigts qu'elle ne savait pas ou es qu'ils sont trainés. Elle était avec un petit groupe de deux filles et était en train de crié sur deux hommes plutôt maigrichons, un avec un casque plutôt bizarre et l'autre asiatique et à la tête se tenait une femme avec une peau mate cheveux châtain… a vrai dire c'est détails Clarke sans fichait pas mal, ce qui l'intéressé c'était de récupérer sa montre.

Elle s'avança à grand pas vers eux et tira la femme violement par derrière pour qu'elle soit fasse a elle .

La femme la dévisagea

-Qu'es que tu veux toi ?

Rien qu'à la voir elle est c'est magnère sa la mettait en colère mais la … cette voix de bécasse …

-je veux ma montre. Dit-elle le plus calmement possible

Elle sourit comme c'est petite peste sure l'arche.

Je les trouvé et comme le proverbe dit « trouvé c'est trouvé reprendre c'est volé ».

Mais quelle Age avait-elle ?

-le vrai normalement est « donner c'est donner reprendre c'est volé » et que je me souvienne je te les pas donner, tu me la volé c'est n'est pas pareil.

Clarke tendit la main vers elle mais la femme ne bougea pas et la défit du regard

Clarke tenue son regard mais … sa y ai elle en avait marre, on la faisait chier pour rester ici, on la kidnapper sans qu'elle est pu dire quoi que ce soit et maintenant une sale voleuse qui lui prend sa montre …non là c'était vraiment trop.

Le coup de poing fusa sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. La femme se le prit en plein dans le nez et elle se rétama sur le sol le nez en sang.

Clarke se baissa pour prendre sa montre et se la remit au poigné

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour c'est gaminerie ... Elle regarda en face d'elle et vit les deux hommes et la jeune femme rigolée a gorge déployé.

Clarke aperçu son sac dans les mains d'une du groupe de la femme par terre. Elle tendit sa main et elle lui remit sans faire d'histoire

Elle se le remit à l'épaule

-hey ! qu'es qu'il ta prit ?!

Evidement Bellamy vient à la rescousse …

Il releva la femme et me regarda

-tu peut être gravement punit pour ça. dit-il durement

Qu'es qu'elle en avait à faire

-j'attend. Tu vas m'exclure ? alors vas-y.

Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et il ne le fera pas.

-ce n'est pas sa faute, Echo lui a voler c'est affaire….

* * *

 _ **dans le prochain chapitre, Clarke fera la connaissance de c'est trois mystérieuse personnes, même si on c'est tous qui sa peut-être ? mais bon... A la prochaine!**_

 _ **A j'allais oublier le prochain chapitre peut arrivé soit avant le 5 mars (se qui est très peut probable) soit il mettra plus de temps a arrivé que d'habitude...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey ! bonjour tout le monde ! je suis de retour après je ne sais pas trop combien de semaine sans rien poster. Mais j'ai une excuse. Enfin, presque. J'étais un peu à cour d'inspiration, et avec les cours... ce n'était pas trop ça. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances ça va aller mieux. Heureusement qui il y avait les nouveaux épisodes de la saison 4 qui sont sortir pour me redonner de l'inspiration._**

 ** _Mais expliquer moi pourquoi il ne franchisse pas se petit pas. Quand ce n'est pas Bellamy c'est Clarke qui le repousse, ça m'énerve ! mais je garde toujours espoir ne vous inquiétez pas._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas trop ce que va donner ce chapitre mais bon …_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ça y est, elle était soulagée, soulagé de sentir sa montre lui entouré le poignet. Cette montre qu'elle avait tant redouté d'avoir perdu pour toujours...

La voix de la femme a la peau mate avait pris sa défense et c'était probablement ce qui lui avait évité elle ne savait trop quoi...

\- je pourrais quand même la mettre derrière les barreaux pour ne pas être venus m'en parler aux lieux de réglé sa toute seule.

Il dévia son regard de la femme mate pour le poser sur Clarke, avec sans oublier son petit sourire en coin.

Il se croit malin, à faire son chef devant les autres mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Clarke perdait de plus en plus sa patience.

-je ne suis pas sous ton commandement souvient toi. Single-t-elle

Son sourire était de plus en plus insistant ... sa agacer tellement Clarke de se trouver devant tant d'arrogance...

-sa c'est parce que tu ne le c'est pas encore, j'ai appris à beaucoup de femme si tu veux je peux pour toi aussi ?

Les trois personnes firent les gros yeux, et Clarke n'en croyez pas c'est yeux de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne le montra pas.

-je veux bien voir ça. dit-elle froidement

Blake s'avança mais fut retenue par le regard Echo qui le dévisagé. C'est vrai il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Et s'il voulait la garder en tant que femme d'un soir ou de plusieurs d'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas trop lui montrer, parce que il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller la voir pour la rassurer après, il avait d'autre chose plus importante qu'elle à s'occuper. Donc il ne dit rien et les deux se défièrent du regard un moment.

\- que vas-tu faire alors ? demanda la femme qui c'était pris le poing

La femme se tenez le nez pour éviter que le sang ne coule, Clarke ne l'avait pas raté, elle lui avait donné qu'un coup mais c'était un coup bien placer.

\- je ne peux pas la mettre indéfiniment dans une cellule, ce qu'elle fait n'est pas égale à un crime abominable. Les lois sont strictes à ce sujet Echo.

-j'exige que tu la punisses pour ce qu'elle a fait. dit-elle en colère

Il la fusilla du regard et fronça les sourcils.

-je suis un sang royal et qui plus et l'alpha et tu es un sang pur, je décide, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, va t'occuper de ce que tu c'est faire le mieux, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose. Single-t-il

Apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le ton avec lequel elle lui avait parlé.

Echo le regarda avec un regard noir et partit en bousculant Clarke.

Elle la regarda partir accompagner de c'est deux bouledogues. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle s'en fichait complètement. Ça ne sert à rien de discutait avec ce genre de personne, ils seront toujours aussi bête.

\- ne croit pas que je vais le laissait passer, tu dois respecter les règles que tu le veuille ou non.

Sa aller prendre une éternité de temps avant que Clarke obéisse à c'est règles pour ne pas dire jamais. Mais pour qui se prend t-il ? et quesque c'était cette histoire de sang encore ?

Bellamy partit en direction d'Echo. Clarke ne comprenait pas, il partait vers elle alors qu'il venait juste de la rabaissais il y a quelque seconde

\- je n'y crois pas, tu viens juste d'arriver, tu lui mets ton poing en plein dans le nez et il ne te dit rien.

La femme se mit à coter d'elle et regarda Bellamy partir avec une moue d'incompréhension.

Oh alors c'était donc ça, Blake se tape cette fille.

-je sais ce que tu te demandes, tu te demandes pourquoi un alpha comme lui se tape ce genre de fille ? Et bien c'est très simple, les hormones de Bellamy sont beaucoup plus fortes que nous et la seule fille assez stupide pour croire qu'il est amoureux d'elle et que ce n'est pas que pour le sexe, c'est elle.

A vrai dire elle ne se poser pas la question parce qu'elle se douté un peut que ce genre de gars pouvait sortir avec cette fille. Une fille malveillante, voleuse et qui ne pense qu'à elle. Clarke croyait que depuis que la terre avait était éradiqué il n'y avait plus de place pour c'est gens-là, mais finalement si.

La fille se positionna devant Clarke et se présenta

\- je m'appelle Raven.

Ils avaient l'air assez gentil mais surtout ils avaient l'air très rieur.

-Clarke dit-elle

Il vaut mieux se faire des amies plutôt que des ennemies pensa-t-elle, elle sent avait déjà fait une pas besoin dans avoir trois de plus.

\- enchanté, o' m'a parlé de toi.

Clarke hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition

\- c'est toi qui sauté du fossé pas vrai ?

L'un des hommes qui était avec Raven c'était avancer. C'était celui avec des grosses lunettes, lui encerclant le crâne.

Clarke hocha la tête, et l'homme se présenta en tant que jasper et l'autre en tant que Monty.

il commencèrent à parler mais l'attention de Clarke se dirigea sur deux gros loup qui était près des clôtures, on aurait dit des gros nounours en peluche de comme sa mais, combien d'humain avait-il tué ? Avait-il pris plaisir à faire cela ?

Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir comme eux, elle veut rester comme elle était ... elle n'avait pas envie de prendre du plaisir à tuer. Parce que, que font-ils quand ils ne savent pas quoi faire ? N'imaginer pas qui joue avec des bouts de bois ...non loin de là. Puis son intention se reporta sur les deux hommes et la jeune femme ... eux aussi, ils sont l'air humain d'apparence mais comment ça se passer dans leurs têtes ? Ressent-il des envies de meurtre vis à vis des uns des autres ?

\- tu sais, tu as bien fait de lui mettre un poing, ça fait longtemps que beaucoup de monde ici attend qu'elle ferme sa gueule. Alors ne culpabilise pas

Elle se tourna vers jasper. Et regarda c'est yeux, c'est yeux lui faisait peur ... les pupilles était bien plus grosse que les humains, et c'est yeux vitreux ... elle était entourée de loup qui pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et répondit en regardant à coter pour ne pas croiser c'est pupilles, et essaya de se calmer.

\- très peut pour moi. dit-elle

Elle avait dit sa sur un ton calme, pas comme aurait exagère certaine personne. C'est main commencèrent à trembler et les mit derrière son dos

\- tu as l'air mature c'est bien, il nous manquer quelqu'un comme ça dans la bande. Ria l'asiatique

-comment ça, je ne suis pas mature ?!

Raven c'était tourné vers Monty interloqué

-Raven, ne le prend pas mal, mais tout le monde le sait ici que tu n'es pas très mature ou si tu préfères folle

La brune croisa les bras et grossis les yeux

-je voudrait bien voir ça ! Se vexa-t-elle

\- d'accord défi tenu.

Il lui montra son petit doigt et elle le sera avec le sien pour faire bien comprendre que le défi était enclenché. Clarke se détendu en petit peut face à leurs plaisanteries.

Une cloche sonna et une moue d'agacement s'afficha sur leurs visages

-ça y est le travail reprend. Souffla-t-il

Ils commencèrent à avancer et Raven se retourna pour me saluer.

-A plus tard.

Clarke acquiesça et se dépêcha à partir dans sa tente, mais avant sa elle prit un bout de bois pour l'affuter plus tard. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans une protection. Avec tout c'est dents pointue et acéré dans ce camp il valait mieux avoir de quoi se protéger au cas où un d'entre eux déciderai de la tuer…

Elle rentra dans sa tente et affuta son bout de bois avec ce qu'elle avait avant de s'endormir une heure plus tard de fatigue, dans son sac de couchage, quelle se recouvrit entièrement à cause de la fraicheur qui s'installer petit a petit.

-Bellamy...

Clarke se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant c'est yeux. Elle avait entendu du bruit à coter d'elle. Sa main tapota doucement sous son sac de couchage, pour toucher se bout pointu qui la rassurer. Si quelqu'un avait pénétrer dans sa tante, il allait se retrouver avec un bout de bois planter entre les deux yeux, sa c'était sûr.

Elle ouvrit lentement un œil puis ne voyant rien elle ouvrit l'autre ... il n'y avait personne, pourtant elle était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit ...

Elle haussa les épaules et referma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un autre bruit se fasse entendre. Cette fois elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose.

Elle se leva et enfila c'est chaussure qu'elle avait laissé par terre pour ne pas salir le sac de couchage.

Elle ouvrit lentement la tente en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et une fois ouverte les bruit se faisait de plus en plus entendre ... euhm, à vrai dire c'était plus tôt des petits gémissements... Clarke grossis les yeux en apercevant bouger dans la tente d'accoter d'elle. C'est bon elle était sûr à cent pour cent de ce qui se passait la dedans, et en croire ce qu'elle entend, cette tente n'était qu'a d'autre que Bellamy Blake, et elle se douter de la personne qui pouvait être avec lui.

Elle ne peut pas dormir avec ce va carne. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'improviste et dire « vous pouvez baisser le son s'il vous plait "

Elle souffla d'agacement. Comment faisait les personnes du camp pour dormir ? Parce que de ce qu'elle c'est le l'ouïe et plus développer chez les loups…

Elle chercha un petit moment et elle finit par trouver, il faut faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un sa pourrait les faire arrêter. Clarke prit de l'inspiration et toussa ... rien. Elle toussa plus fort mais toujours rien...comment ne pouvait-il ne pas être gêner…

Les minutes passer et sa commencer sérieusement à la gaver. Il n'est pas tout seule ici. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, alors elle aller lui montrer.

Elle s'approcha de la tente et retira un par un les petits piquets qui tenait la tante en place.

La tente s'affala sur eux et les gémissements se stoppa pour faire place à des râlements et des cris. Clarke rigola intérieurement en les voyant se débattre pour sortir de là. Mais…attendaient une seconde… il n'était pas deux là-dessous mais …trois !

Une grimace dégout s'afficha sur le visage de Clarke…oh ce n'est pas vrai ! c'est répugnant ! Cinque pendant que tu y es !

Clarke sortit de c'est pensée quand elle vit une personne de sous la tente se diriger vers la sortit. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa tente, la referma en enlevant c'est chaussure et se mit dans son sac de couchage en fermant les yeux pour faire croire à toute personnes qui rentrerai dans sa tente qu'elle était en train de dormir.

Et Pendant se reste de nuit, Clarke s'endormit sous les petits bruits du choc entre le marteau et le piquet qui s'enfoncer dans la terre.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla lentement se demandant ce qui allait se passait. Et de toute façon comment pourrait-il le savoir ? tant que personne était venue la secouer ça veut dire que tout aller bien, enfin presque... il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle se trouver dans un camp de loup...

Des bruits de pas se diriger vers sa tente, elle ouvrit les yeux en regardant qui allait apparaître dans son champ de vision, est c'était octavia.

\- lève-toi la nouvelle, il est onze heures passer.

Elle était rentrée normalement en souriant. Est si elle était en petit vêtement ? Ne peut-elle pas avoir de l'intimité maintenant, parce que sa serait le pompon, on la kidnappe et la force à rester ici et maintenant elle ne peut plus avoir d'intimité...

\- vous connaissait l'intimité ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement, agacer qu'on lui prenne le peut qu'il lui reste.

Elle roula des yeux et la regarda avec un petit rire.

\- oh excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas que la nouvelle était prude. Rigola-t-elle

Clarke fronça les sourcils vexés qu'on puisse pensée sa d'elle

\- je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que c'est le seul truc qui me reste alors je vous remercierai de ne pas me le prendre. dit-elle froidement

\- oh ! si ce n'est que ça. Ironisa-t-elle

Elle commença à partir quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna

-au faite, ta entendu cette nuit, quelqu'un a apparemment, enlever les piquets de la tente de mon frère

Son souffle se coupa ...aie. Savait-elle que c'était elle ? c'était impossible puisque tout le monde était en train de dormir.

\- non pourq...

Octavia lui coupa la parole et continua avec son petit sourire moqueur.

\- ment pas je tes vues. Rigola-t-elle

Clarke ne dit rien attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire mais finalement elle ne fit rien

-je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu arrive et tu as le culot de faire ça. C'est plutôt cool.

Clarke ne comprenait plus rien, c'était sa sœur non ? elle devrait être avec lui normalement.

-Continue d'être comme tu es, il est tant que mon frère ne se prenne plus pour un roi.

Avait-elle eu des problèmes avec lui ? c'était fort probable vu le ton qu'elle utilise pour dire le mot « frère »

Octavia sortit de la tante et se positionna devant, attendant Clarke.

Clarke se leva, enfila pour la troisième fois c'est chaussure et sortit.

-vient avec moi, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de quoi dormir.

Clarke la suivis et finalement, elle retrouva Raven, Monty et jasper en train de faire une cabane.

-tu peut commençais par sa, moi je serais à l'autre cabane si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres à la cabane.

-hey Clarke ! comment c'est passé ta première nuit ici ?

Raven se tenait sur le toit de la cabane et lui avait parler en même tant en lui faisant signe de lui envoyer du bois.

Clarke s'exécuta et il lui balança un rondin de bois en lui répondant.

-euhm… a vrai dire, il y avait un peu de bruit.

Un petit peut c'était gentil.

Les trois rigolèrent en se regardant. Ils avaient très bien compris la ou elle voulait en venir.

-on est désoler, mais c'était la seule tente qui rester, celle à coter de Blake. S'excusa jasper

Et bé elle comprend pourquoi maintenant…

Monty regarda sa montre et lâcha sa hache

-c'est parti les gars, avant qu'il ne soit midi.

Raven descendit du toit et jasper se leva de son tronc. Ou es qu'il allait ?

-tu veux venir avec nous Clarke ? questionna Raven

-ou ça ?

\- a la rivière, aller vient !

Attendaient …sa signifier qu'il fallait sortit du camp sa non ?

Elle les vit se diriger vers la grande porte. C'était son jour de chance à ne pas louper !

Elle se dépêcha à les rejoindre et s'arrêta devant la sortit. Comment allait-il faire il y a les gardes ?

Clarke baissa la tête pour être plus discrète.

-Autorisation de sortit ? demanda le garde

\- tu sais très bien qu'on en a pas, on veut juste allait à la rivière tom. Supplia Raven

\- pas cette fois rav'. Secoua-t-il la tête

-aller s'il te plait, ça va être bientôt midi, et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas nous avoir fait sortir.

Il rigola.

-Puisque tu insistes. Souffla-t-il

-merci !

Raven lui fit un bisou sur la joue et avança.

Clarke allait bientôt être libre dans trois…deux…un… sa y est ! elle avait passé la limite sans qu'on la plaque parterre. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle parte vite d'ici est en vitesse.

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà le 4ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux. Et oui dans ma fiction Bellamy et octavia sont en froid pourquoi ? sa vous le serez plus tard.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre Clarke aura de très gros problème et les trois aussi d'ailleurs mais ça ne sera pas les même que Clarke soyez sans sûr !**_

 _ **Bref ! je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ciao et à la prochaine !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut les gens ! enfin de retour ! sa faisait un moment que je n'avais pas poster de chapitre et enfin le voici. J'étais vraiment à cour d'inspiration, nada, rien du tout ... j'étais surtout sur une autre série, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez sa s'appelle The Reign, enfin bref...peu importe. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Elle était là, baissant la tête en regardant c'est pied se mettre l'un devant l'autre, réfléchissant a comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir rejoindre son camp. Devait-elle partir à droite ? ou alors à gauche ? sur le chemin ou dans la forêt ? et une fois devant le camp ? que ferait-elle ? son camp la ramènerait-il vers c'est …personnes ?

Son plan était beaucoup plus simple toute à l'heure.

Elle souffla d'agacement et se passa la main sur son visage. Sa l'énervé tellement de ne pas avoir réfléchis avant …ce n'était pas elle …il fallait quelle se reprenne et qu'elle ne laisse pas cet immense sentiment de peur lui faire, faire n'importe quoi.

Sa devait faire quoi 30 minute qu'ils étaient partit et la rivière ne devrait plus être très loin, il ne serait pas sorti sinon, avec 1 heure et 30 minute de pose, il faudrait au moins 40, 35 minute pour y allait.

Sa y ai son plan était décider quand ils seront arrivés à la rivière elle volera le petit sac de cas croute de Monty et partira lentement et discrètement dans la forêt. Bon ce n'est pas le meilleur plan du monde mais bon sa peut passer.

Elle continua d'avancer en écoutant à moitié les paroles des trois jeunes et n'aperçus d'ailleurs même pas qu'ils c'étaient arrêter et était en train de se déshabiller.

Elle se tourna et aperçus effectivement la rivière, c'est le moment de mettre son « plan » en action.

Elle s'assit sur le rocher en face de la rivière et Monty et jasper déposa leurs objets sur un rocher … sa aller être plus facile que prévus finalement.

\- tu ne viens pas ? demanda jasper

\- euhm… non pas maintenant.

Il la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

-je n'aime pas trop l'eau. Conclu-t-elle

Jasper acquiesça et lui fit un sourire. Le regard de Clarke se dirigea vers c'est dents … elle était très bien aiguiser…un peu trop à son gout d'ailleurs. Il se retourna et sauta dans l'eau éclaboussant Raven.

Elle les regarda tout en faisant diriger sa main vers le sac. Une fois le sentant sous ses doigts, elle attendit qu'ils soient le dos tourner et Elle sauta du rocher et se déplaça lentement, le sac à la main …

…bon, le lentement de tout à leur, on va l'oublier et va plutôt courir, hein. Elle prit ces jambes à son coup et partit en courant dans la forêt.

Elle continua sa petite course jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit essoufflée, valait mieux s'éloigné le plus d'eux. Elle s'arrêta et se plia en posant c'est main sur ses hanches pour reprendre son souffle. L'étape un était passer, et maintenant l'étape deux, revenir au camp. Mais comment ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle allait longer la rivière pour l'instant et quand arrivera le soir, elle essayera de s'orienter avec les étoiles. Pour vu que le livre qu'elle avait lu sur l'arche était vraie.

Elle se remit en marche s'en savoir qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur en longeant cette rivière, c'est pied s'enfoncer d'en la bout laissant derrière elle, les empreintes de ses chaussures.

Pendant ce temps, elle se remémora depuis le début , quand elle était arrivée sur terre.

Tout se passer bien et… pourquoi il faut que ça lui arrive à elle ?! qu'es qu'elle avait pour que des mi-loup, mi-humain vienne la kidnapper, l'assommé, et lui dire que c'est parents quelle a toujours connue ne sont pas c'est vrai parent ? enfin c'est à peu près ce qu'ils sont voulus dire pas vrai ?

Elle lâchât un petit grognement. Sa l'agacer tellement de ne pas comprendre. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi les croirai-t-elle ? elle ne les connaît même pas !

Raah ! et cette odeur qui put le chien !... Elle s'arrêta un instant.

Elle avait complètement oublié l'odeur. Ils peuvent la repérer beaucoup plus facilement a son odeur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-elle masquer son odeur ?

La boue ne masquera pas assez son odeur mais …

La rivière par contre…

Elle se dépêcha à passer la rivière peu profonde en mettant son sac en hauteur, et une fois arriver de l'autre coter elle s'accroupie et prit la terre humide pour ce la mettre un peu partout.

La, il n'allait pas la retrouver facilement, oui parce que, « jamais » …elle n'y croyez pas trot …

Elle retira ses chaussures et les retourna pour enlever l'eau. Une fois terminer elle les remit et continua sa marche.

Les heures défiler et les kilomètre avec. Enfin…elle espéré que ce soit des kilomètres….

Clarke commencer vraiment à se demander ou es quelle partait. Si il faut, elle se tromper complètement de direction… mais il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre elle et les loups.

Elle se stoppa et s'assit à la sime d'un arbre en posant sa tête en arrière contre l'écorce et elle ferma les yeux en soufflent lentement.

C'est du délire …mais alors là, complétement ! bientôt il y aura c'est suceur de sang puis c'est…comment on dit déjà … des zombies ! non sérieusement …si il y a des loups-garous…qu'es que la radioactivité a bien put crée d'autre de terrifiant.

C'est pensé s'arrêta quand son ventre commença à gargouiller, signifiant que c'était l'heure de voir ce qu'avait pris Monty de bon dans son sac.

Elle ouvrit ces yeux et mit le sac sur c'est genoux. Elle l'ouvrit…

Ses yeux se grossit à la vue de …. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était… c'était plein de sang …

Ce qu'elle était sûr, c'était que sa faisait partit d'un être vivant. Sa devait être un poumon …

Elle pouvait remercier la formation que sa mère lui avait offert…

L'odeur de mort lui passa sous les narines et elle sentit son repas …ou plutôt le peu de nourriture, lui remonter dans la gorge.

D'un vif mouvement elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et se pencha à sa droite.

Elle se sentait vraiment mal.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour faire passer cette envie de vomir et elle referma le sac en le balançant un peu plus loin.

Ça y est, elle en était sur maintenant. C'est soupçons venais juste de se confirmer. Ils tuaient les hommes pour les manger, et les emporter en cas croute …

Le craquement d'une branche retentit et elle se leva rapidement. Elle recula lentement en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les bruit se faisait de plus en plus insistant …et puis finalement des yeux lumineux a paru dans les buissons ? puis une patte ….

Il l'avait retrouvé ! Le gros sentiment de peur qu'elle ressentait au fond elle, lui donner une envie pressante de courir …c'est jambe commencer à trembler. Alors elle se retourna et essaya de courir. Mais plus elle essayer, plus elle avait l'impression qu'on l'aspirer vers l'arrière. C'est pied bouger, mais elle n'avançait pas. Comme si elle faisait du surplace. Son cœur tambourina tellement fort dans sa poitrine …

Quelque chose lui attrapa la jambe et la fit tomber par terre, la tirant vers l'arrière. Elle se débattis mais rien à faire. C'est jambe ne bouger plus. Puis c'est bras arrêtèrent tous mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement paralysée.

Un cri assourdissant retentit dans c'est oreille … c'était elle…c'était elle qui était en train de crié.

Ils étaient en train de la manger vivante…de planter leur croc acéré dans sa chaire…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, apeuré par ce cauchemar qui avait l'air plus que réel. C'était juste un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar, ce répéta-t-elle. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant que sa jambe aller bien.

Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle c'était endormie quand elle c'était assise la, juste pour se reposer quelque minute, et puis finalement c'était devenus des heures à en croire sa montre. Elle indiqué 18h36 et la nuit était en train de tomber. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, déjà qu'elle avait perdu des heures à dormir il fallait pas en perdre une de plus, parce que là, c'est effort n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle se leva et tendit la main vers le sac, mais se rectifia quand elle se remémora son rêve.

Et s'il y avait le poumon dedans ? ... non, se n'était qu'un rêve … quoi que …

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et si c'était un bon sandwiche ?...

Elle prit le sac et l'ouvrit rapidement avant qu'elle revienne sur sa décision.

Quesque c'était que ça ? il y avait que des champignons et une gourde. Mais attendez ce n'était pas n'importe quel champignon c'était de l'amanite tue-mouche. Mais qu'es qu'il fait avec ça ? Sa consommation reproduit les symptômes d'une affection gastro-intestinale bénigne et produit un état d'ivresse accompagné d'hallucinations et d'agitation motrice… alors c'était un drogué, hein ?

Elle n'imaginer même pas ce qu'il y avait dans la gourde. Elle dévissa le bouchon et passa la gourde en dessous de son nez. Elle grimaça de dégout en sentant une odeur forte d'alcool et pas que ça. Il y avait aussi du ololiouqui. Là c'est clair que c'est un drogué.

Elle referma la gourde et la remis dans le sac. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose parce qu'elle n'allait pas aller bien loin avec ça. À part si elle veut complètement perdre la tête et se trimballer toute nu dans la forêt …non elle n'avait pas très envie.

Elle aller donc prendre l'option de rentré dans la forêt pour prendre des baies ou ce qu'elle trouvera de comestible avant que la nuit tombe complétement et qu'elle ne puisse plus rien voir.

Elle faisait attention a ou elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des bêtes qui se tenaient à proximité. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec une bête assoiffée de sang…

Elle continua d'avancer tout en récoltant le peu de nourriture quelle trouver. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe nette en voyant deux homme discutait. Elle se cacha derrière un des buissons qui la séparer d'eux

Mais qu'es qu'il foutée là.

Ils étaient très musclés et les tatouages c'est pas ce qu'il manquait sur leur peau, mais il avait tous les deux un tatouage avec trois vagues dans leurs dos. Bizarre les Blake ne l'on pas.

Y aurait-il des clans ? les vagues serait la rivière ? c'est probablement ça.

oulala ,c'est très mauvais ca . Octavia lui avait dit que des clans aimé bien le gout de la chair humaine et si c'était le cas pour eux, elle était mal barrée.

Elle se retourna et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Partir en courant. Non, aucune chance. Partir discrètement, sa pourrait mais imaginons qu'elle marche là où il ne faut pas et elle et morte. Ou alors attendre sagement qu'il parte de leur plein gré était une meilleure solution et il y a moins de risque. Elle allait faire ça.

Elle se retourna pour les observer mais il était plus la …

Oh non… ou es qu'ils sont passé…

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche mais il n'y avait personne. Elle recula tout doucement mais s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose de dur dans son dos.

La panique monta en elle.

Ils se tenaient la, derrière elle … elle essaya de se retourna mais la personne la serra contre lui, lui mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle essaya en se tortillant et en essayant de crié de se libéré mais elle n'y arrivé pas .la personne était beaucoup trop forte. Elle se tortilla encore plus fort et réussis à les faire tomber tous les deux par terre.

Elle se tenait entre les deux jambes de la personne, allongé sur lui. Mais il la serra encore plus.

-reste tranquille ils sont la … murmura-t-il a son oreille

Elle arrêta de gesticuler en voyant les deux gars marché discrètement juste à coter d'eux dans les buissons. Ils étaient en train de les cherché.

Si ce n'était pas eux derrière elle alors qui c'était ?

Ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était un homme vu la main qu'il avait, et sa voix … elle avait déjà entendue cette voix.

Il était à bout de souffle .sa se sentait, le souffle qu'elle sentait dans son coup était fort. Il avait dû surement courir pour venir ici.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il venait d'arrêter de respirer. Pourquoi ? sa respiration c'était coupé nette, puis après dix seconde les tambourinements de son cœur avait ralentis et il reprit lentement son souffle.

\- Emos laik gon we o stelt . Yumi souda gyon au gon Gostos

Elle n'avait compris ce qu'il avait dit mais ils ont partit alors sa lui était bien égale. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus et il desserra son emprise mais pas complètement.

Une fois que Clarke les estima assez loin pour pas les entendre. Elle ne perd pas de temps et mord la main de l'homme. Il lâcha prise et elle se retourna vers lui. C'était Bellamy.

Il était hors de question qu'elle revienne avec eux.

-deux fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième princesse ! dit-il énervé en se tenant la main

\- va te faire foutre ! cracha -t-elle

Elle partit en courant et Bellamy se releva et partit à sa poursuite

-attend ! cria -t-il

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua en passant en dessous des arbres morts qui était sur son chemin.

Il ne courait pas si vite que sa le Blake finalement.

Elle fit les gros yeux et s'arrêta à la vue de deux gros loups en face d'elle.

Bellamy arriva et se stoppa derrière elle essoufflé.

-je crois que c'est le moment de courir dans l'autre sens souffla-t-elle.

\- pas mauvaise idée princesse.

Et il repartit en courant dans l'autre sens mais cette fois si Bellamy était à sa hauteur.

Elle commencé sérieusement a s'essoufflé et perdre de la vitesse.

-on y est presque lui dit-il

Elle ne s'arrêta pas en entendant les paroles de Bellamy. Espérons qu'il est raison.

Plus elle avancer plus, plus sa c'éclairé. Ils arrivé à la rivière

-on saute a 3. …1

Ils étaient au bord de la rivière et en hauteur

-…2

Heureusement qu'il y avait de l'eau

-…3

Il poussa avec leur pied de toute leur force et atterris de l'autre côté de la rivière en s'affalant contre le sol.

Elle grimaça de douleur mais était contente d'avoir réussis.

Bellamy se releva et regarda de l'autre côté de la rivière. Ils se tenait là, les babines retroussées mais ne traversa pas la rivière. Ce qui fit pour effet de lui faire un petit sourire en coin.

-il ne traverserons pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

-c'est rassurant dit Clarke

\- je …

Il fut coupé par quelque chose qu'il lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait plaqué par terre.

Le loup avait sauté la rivière… N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit ?

Elle se releva pour pouvoir courir. S'arrêta en entendant les crie de Bellamy. Elle pouvait le laisser la et partir en courant et le temps qu'il le dévore elle sera partie …mais quelque chose la retenez …elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

-et toi !

Elle prit des cailloux et les lanca dessus

Un des loups tourna sa tête vers elle et grogna …

Aie…Dans quoi elle se fourré encore …

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui balança de la poussière dans les yeux. Il couina et se frotta les yeux avec c'est pattes. Pendant ce temps Bellamy avait réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre loup et se transforma.

Clarke regarda la scène étonnée.

Les os de ses mains s'allongèrent, ses ongles prirent la forme de griffe acéré, il se mit à quatre pattes. Ses os craquer de partout. Sa jambe était rentrée en dedans d'un coup sec mais il ne grimaça pas et garda cet air dur sur son visage. Son pied s'allongea et pris la forme de patte et ses yeux devint bleu clair avec des taches rouges…

Ça y est c'était terminé il était devenu un gros loup noir plein de fourrure. Il était plus grand que les autre mais de pas beaucoup.

Il attrapa le loup à coter de lui par le coup et le balança contre l'arbre

C'était vraiment étonnant…tout cette puissance …

Le loup devant elle avait arrêté de frotté c'est yeux et était encore plus en colère en s'approchant d'elle. Elle trébucha en reculant et se retrouva le cul parterre. Elle recula le plus possible mais s'arrêta à l'arbre qui se tenait derrière elle. Il avançait et bavait à présent sur son pantalon et…beurk ! quelle haleine de chacal.

Il ouvrait sa gueule de plus en plus ...et on voyait de mieux en mieux c'est croc pointue

Alors elle attendait. Qu'es qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon … à part attendre que ça arrive. Elle ne peut pas se défendre, elle a pas de couteau, ni de machette …rien.

Bellamy tourna la tête subitement et vit Clarke. Il se dépêcha dans finir avec le loup et sauta sur celui de devant Clarke. Il lui mord le dos mais l'autre lui griffa le cou. Il grimaça intérieurement. Sa rage s'accentuer de plus en plus ….

C'était peut-être étonnant cette puissance mais sa lui faisait peur.

Le loup était pratiquement mort mais Bellamy lui déchiqueta le coup en le secouant dans tous les sens …

Es possible qu'un loup perde le contrôle … ?

Quand Bellamy s'arrêta il la regarda un instant et partit dans la forêt.

Oh… alors il part comme ça ?

Ça ne la gêner pas du tout au contraire, elle va pouvoir partir tranquillement.

Elle s'apprêter à se lever quand une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

Blake…

Comment a-t-il fait pour être aussi rapide ? et d'où sort c'est vêtement ? il était tombé en lambeau quand il c'était transformer. Et qu'es qu'il croit faire la ?

Il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à la relever. Elle regarda sa main en levant un sourcil puis son visage et il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine. Son petit sourire en coin re apparu.

-ne croit pas que, parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie je te fais confiance… dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Elle se releva

-JE t'ai sauvé la vie ne confond pas.

-vraiment ? tu ne serais pas là, si j'étais partit en te laissant avec eux et jamais tu n'aurais eu à me sauver la vie. Single-t-elle

-bien alors on a tous les deux sauvé la vie de chacun. Conclu-t-il

-si tu le dis.

Elle prit le sac et commença à partir

-c'est de l'autre coter princesse. Souri-t-il en coin

Elle souffla d'agacement et fit demi-tour. Ça ne servait à rien de protester. Il l'aurait quand même.

Elle passa devant lui en le bousculant et le faisant se décoller de l'arbre ou il c'était appuyer.

-et arrête de m'appeler princesse. dit-elle froidement au passage.

-d'accord …votre majesté. Souri-t-il

Elle lui fila un coup de coude dans le ventre et lui décrocha un rire au passage, l'exaspérant d'avantage.

Le chemin de rentrer vers le camp aller être long se dit -elle mentalement mais pour l'instant il fallait trouver quelque part ou dormir .

* * *

 _ **Alors ? sa vous a plus ? n'hésitez pas à le mettre en commentaire surtout.**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre !**_


End file.
